When valves, frac ports and inflow control devices are arranged as part of a well tubular structure downhole, it is often experienced that scales and debris are settling in openings of the valves, ports and devices. In particular, this is experienced inside the well tubular structure, causing the flow area in the openings to be decreased and in some circumstances even closed for flow, resulting in the valves, ports and devices not functioning properly.
Furthermore, as scales and debris are settling in the openings of the valves, ports and inflow control devices, sealing elements arranged in connection with the openings may be damaged, and this may disadvantageously lead to leakage from the valves, ports or devices, even in circumstances where they are supposed to be closed.